Le trente sixième sceau
by Ithyl
Summary: Soixante-six sceaux doivent être brisés pour ouvrir la cage de Lucifer. Et si l'un d'eux incluait la mort d'un Seigneur du Temps ?


**Le trente sixième sceau**

_Note de l'auteure: Voici la partie 4 de ma série de OS de SuperWho_

_Spoilers: L'histoire se déroule vers le milieu de la saison 4 pour SPN et pour DW, après la saison 4, mais avant The End of Time.  
_

_Disclaimer: les personnage de DW et de SPN ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Warning: langage vulgaire (Dean). Horreur._

Bobby feuilletait ses vieux bouquins. Les frères Winchester attendaient.

« Voilà, voilà. Le sceau numéro trente-six : verser l'essence vitale d'un dieu du temps jusqu'à ce que sa conscience glisse dans les abysses insondables de l'infini, lut Bobby.

- En d'autres mots, faire saigner à mort un Seigneur du Temps, devina Dean.

- J'en ai bien peur, oui. Vous devez trouver le Docteur et le protéger.

- S'il est sur Terre, ajouta Sam.

- S'il ne l'est pas, ça règle notre problème, mais comme il y est souvent, vaut mieux s'en assurer, répondit Bobby.

- Cass a dit qu'il s'en occupait, leur rappela Sam.

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en ces enfoirés d'emplumés, insista Dean. »

À ces mots, un battement d'ailes se fit entendre et Castiel apparut devant eux. Il tenait le Docteur blessé et inconscient dans ses bras. Il le déposa doucement sur le sol.

« J'ai sauvé le Seigneur du Temps et le sceau, mais les démons sont toujours à ses trousses et détiennent sa machine. Je dois trouver un moyen de la récupérer pour qu'il puisse quitter la Terre. Protégez-le durant mon absence, » ordonna Castiel.

Dean voulu répliquer, mais l'ange avait déjà disparu.

« Enfoiré, maugréa-t-il.

- Dean, aide-moi à le déposer sur un lit. Bobby est allé chercher un kit de premiers soins, » s'exclama Sam.

.

Une fois le Docteur bien installé, ils lui retirèrent ses vêtements pour voir l'étendue de ses blessures. Sa chemise était maculée de sang frais. Il était très difficile de voir où étaient situées ses blessures, car son torse entier était couvert de sang. Sam prit un chiffon humide et le nettoya. Il n'y avait qu'une seule blessure, mais elle était large, profonde et saignait abondamment. Sam et Bobby lui firent une compresse qui fut aussitôt imbibée. Sam la jeta et ils en firent une autre, même chose. Ce n'est qu'à la troisième compresse que le flot finit par ralentir.

« Cass aurait pu le soigner ! Quel idiot ! jura Dean.

- Il semblait très pressé, dit Sam.

- Le TARDIS aurait pu attendre. La vie de cet homme est en jeu !

- Dean, imagine deux secondes que Lilith ou n'importe quel démon réussisse à piloter un vaisseau alien qui voyage dans le temps et l'espace. Imagine le chaos ! lui expliqua Sam.

-Sam a raison. De plus, les Seigneurs du Temps ont des capacités de guérison supérieures aux nôtres, intervint Bobby.

- Supérieures ? Regarde-moi tout ce sang ! Le lit est complètement inondé, leur fit remarquer Dean.

- Oui et un être humain n'aurait pas survécu à une telle perte de sang, lui rappela Bobby.

- Ça commence déjà à cicatriser, remarqua Sam.

- Tu vois ! dit Bobby.

- Mais il a l'air d'être dans le coma, ajouta Sam.

- Une sorte de mécanisme de guérison. Ces démons ont essayé de l'éventrer, peut-être que ses organes internes ont subits des dommages.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Dean.

- On ne peut qu'attendre et nous assurer qu'il a cessé de saigner, » répondit Bobby.

Sam le recouvrit et ils sortirent de la chambre pour le laisser récupérer.

.

000

« Je me demande s'il va se souvenir de nous, cette fois-ci, demanda Dean, en se servant une bière.

- Veste de cuir ne nous connaissait pas et nœud papillon un peu trop. Alors, j'imagine que celui-là est entre les deux, supposa Sam.

- C'est celui de la famille de sang, le premier qu'on a contacté, se souvient Dean.

- Oui, mais celui là est avant ou après la famille de sang ?

- Oh, j'en sais rien. Ça me donne mal au crâne toutes ces histoires de lignes de temps parallèles. Pour moi il y a le passé, le présent, le futur et ça s'arrête là ! déclara fermement Dean.

- Vous l'avez rencontré quatre fois, c'est un privilège. Peu peuvent en dire autant, se mêla Bobby.

- Tu étais au courant de l'existence de cet individu, Bobby ? demanda Dean.

- Bien sûr.

- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?

- En quoi cela vous aurait été utile ?

- Comment détruit-on un Seigneur du Temps ? l'argent ? le fer ? lui couper la tête ? viser le cœur ?

- Le Docteur est un allié des humains, pas une créature à chasser, lui rappela Bobby.

- Et bien, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Il pourrait être possédé ou si jamais il y en a un autre, quelque part, et qui n'est pas aussi… gentil.

- Dean, c'est de la paranoïa, lui dit Sam.

- Non, de la prudence.

- Aucun démon ne peut posséder un Seigneur du Temps voyons, il est beaucoup trop puissant, le rassura Bobby.

- Même Lilith ? demanda Sam.

- Oui, même Lilith. »

.

000

Le Docteur reprit conscience en fin de soirée. Il tenta de se lever à quelques reprises, mais chaque fois il était parcouru de nausées et d'étourdissements. Il demeura donc étendu sur le lit souillé de son propre sang et s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il émergea du sommeil, il faisait jour et un homme dans la quarantaine était à son chevet.

« Doucement, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, » lui dit-il, lorsque le Docteur tenta de s'assoir.

Le Seigneur du Temps fut pris de nausées et de vertiges, mais ils se dissipèrent lentement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? demanda le Docteur, chassant les derniers vestiges de son ensommeillement.

- Je m'appelle Bobby Singer et je suis un ami des frères Winchester. Vous êtes chez moi depuis hier. Vous étiez gravement blessé et nous vous avons soigné.

- Je vous remercie, mais je dois y aller. Il y a ces parasites qui prennent des hôtes humains et leur font faire des atrocités. Je dois les arrêter.

- Ce sont des démons.

- Des démons ? Cela n'existe pas. Ces êtres viennent sûrement d'une autre planète et je dois les arrêter avant qu'ils n'envahissent la Terre.

- Ce sont des démons. Ils sont sur Terre depuis que l'humanité est née et c'est vous qu'ils pourchassent, insista Bobby.

- Moi ? Pourquoi ces… créatures me pourchassent-elles ?

- Vous êtes sûrement affamé après avoir perdu tout ce sang. Laissez-moi vous aider à vous rendre à la cuisine et je vous expliquerai tout pendant votre petit déjeuner. Qu'en dites-vous ? » suggéra Bobby.

Le Docteur acceptait rarement l'hospitalité, mais cette fois-ci, il le fit. Bobby avait raison, il était affamé et il voulait comprendre ce qui se passait et ce qu'était ces créatures nommées _démons._

_._

000

Lorsque les frères Winchester se levèrent, Bobby terminait d'expliquer le problème des sceaux et ce qu'impliquait leur bris au Docteur.

« La cage de Lucifer. J'ai vu cette cage… elle est sur une planète qui tourne autour d'un trou noir. Je l'ai détruite et la bête avec elle, s'exclama le Seigneur du Temps.

- Lucifer est rusé, il a trouvé un moyen de s'en échapper.

- Oui. Il avait pris possession du corps d'un archéologue, mais il a été emporté par le trou noir.

- Il a simplement changé d'hôte et s'est fait plus discret pour ne pas éveiller vos soupçons, supposa Bobby.

- Je dois l'arrêter alors. La Terre est en danger.

- C'est notre rôle d'arrêter l'apocalypse… apparemment, dit Dean, ironique.

- Lucifer ne sortira pas de sa cage avant que soixante-six sceaux soient détruits. Vous êtes un des sceaux, c'est pourquoi nous devons vous protéger, expliqua Sam.

- Je sais, votre ami Bobby m'a tout expliqué. Je veux vous aider à l'arrêter.

- Vous êtes blessé, Docteur. Le meilleur endroit pour vous en ce moment c'est ici, dit Sam.

- J'ai fait des trappes à démons autour de la maison, vous ne craignez rien, approuva Bobby.

- Et je n'ai pas mon TARDIS, mais je ne peux rester ici à ne rien faire.

- Il y a des livres, si cela vous intéresse. »

Le Docteur feuilleta rapidement les livres poussiéreux. C'était des ouvrages antiques. Ils étaient écrits dans des langues mortes et parlaient de divers mythes et légendes, racontés à travers tous les âges de l'humanité. C'était effectivement très intéressant.

.

000

Le Docteur resta chez Bobby, alors que les frères Winchester chassaient les démons qui leurs semblaient un peu trop proches du Seigneur du Temps. Malheureusement, certains avaient compris l'astuce. Les démons de Lilith encerclaient la demeure de Bobby. Aussitôt, ce dernier enferma le Seigneur du Temps dans sa pièce de protection. Rien ne pouvait traverser, il était en sécurité. Bobby ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour lui-même.

Les frères revinrent juste à temps et dispersèrent les démons, mais ils étaient trop nombreux et ils furent capturés. Le chef de la bande s'avança jusqu'à la limite du cercle de protection :

« Rend nous le Seigneur du Temps et nous les épargneront… pour cette fois.

- Ne fait pas ça Bobby ! » s'écria Dean.

Bobby était partagé. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose aux garçons. Ils étaient comme ses fils, mais il ne voulait pas non plus sacrifier le dernier Seigneur du Temps et permettre aux démons de libérer Lucifer. De plus, les démons étaient de vils menteurs et des manipulateurs. Rien ne lui prouvait qu'ils allaient épargner Sam et Dean lorsqu'ils auront le Docteur. Ils furent interrompus par un étrange bruit. Tous reconnurent la cabine de police bleue, mais c'est Castiel qui en sortit. Il n'eut aucun problème à éliminer le petit groupe de démons. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de le remercier que Castiel leur ordonna d'amener immédiatement le Docteur et d'entrer dans le vaisseau.

« Non pas question que… » tenta Dean, mais l'ange le toucha et il perdit conscience.

Bobby revient avec le Docteur et Castiel insista pour qu'ils entrent maintenant. Personne n'argumenta et il fit démarrer le vaisseau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cass ? Et depuis quand tu sais piloter ce machin ? demanda Sam.

- Elle me l'a montré. Il y a un autre Seigneur du Temps et les démons l'ont trouvé, répondit l'ange.

- Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna le Docteur.

- Ce n'est pas important. Nous avons peut-être encore le temps de sauver le sceau.

Lorsque Dean reprit conscience, ils venaient de se matérialiser dans une crypte sordide. Castiel, Sam et Bobby étaient occupés à tuer un groupe de démons, il s'en mêla. Avec l'ange dans leurs rangs, ce fut vite fait. Ils aperçurent le Docteur qui tenait dans ses bras l'individu qui avait été un membre de son espèce.

« Nous sommes arrivés trop tard, le sceau est brisé, » déclara Castiel.

Il y eut un long moment de silence.

- Que fait-on alors ? Pour lui ? demanda Dean, désignant le Docteur au chevet de son ami.

- On ne peut rien faire. Partons.

- On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ? s'exclama Sam.

- On pourrait l'aider à… enterrer son ami. Ce serait la moindre des choses, » proposa Bobby.

Castiel s'approcha du Docteur et le toucha. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Dean.

- J'ai effacé cette partie de sa mémoire. Ramenez-le dans son vaisseau. »

Ils vinrent pour obéir quand Sam, qui s'était approché du corps, les arrêta.

« Il est encore vivant ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Quelle horreur, » avoua Bobby en voyant l'état du Seigneur du Temps.

Les démons l'avaient éventré et, de ses bras, il tenait ses entrailles pour ne pas qu'elles sortent de son corps. Son teint était livide et il agonisait.

Dean sortit son arme pour abréger ses souffrances, mais Sam l'en empêcha.

« Castiel, peux-tu le guérir ? C'est injuste que le Docteur soit le seul de son espèce.

- Il n'est pas humain, ça ne sera pas facile, avoua l'ange.

- Mais c'est possible ? demanda Sam.

- Je l'ignore. »

Il regarda le Seigneur du Temps qui semblait le supplier du regard de mettre un terme à sa souffrance.

« Pourquoi vous ne vous régénérez pas ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Castiel, murmura le blessé.

- Éloignez-vous, » ordonna l'ange aux chasseurs.

Il toucha le Seigneur du Temps qui se mit à briller aussitôt. Une vive lumière dorée éclata autour de son corps durant quelques minutes puis se dissipa. Un homme différent et en parfaite condition se trouva alors devant eux. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Castiel le toucha et il disparut.

« Où est-il ? demanda Sam.

- En sécurité, ramenez le Docteur à son vaisseau et nous partirons. »

Dès qu'ils sortirent du TARDIS, celui-ci se dématérialisa avec son pilote. Castiel ramena les trois chasseurs chez Bobby. Ils étaient déçus de ne pas avoir pu sauver le sceau, mais au moins, le Docteur et l'autre Seigneur du Temps étaient sains et sauves. Pour eux, c'était le plus important.

« J'aurais aimé avoir le temps de connaître cet autre Seigneur du Temps, s'exclama Sam.

- Je te le déconseille fortement, répondit Castiel.

- Qui est-il ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Un Seigneur du Temps maléfique »

Sur ce, l'ange disparut.

FIN


End file.
